


Incorrect Hypothesis

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: College AU, Gen, M/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: Chekov and Bones outsmarting the teacher</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incorrect Hypothesis

**Author's Note:**

> letseatthestars asked:McChekov outsmarting the teacher :)  
> (I’m not sure about this one)

"Vell sir, the Grawitational pull of the planet vould be enough to mask the signature of the starship, prewenting it from being detected by enemy ships."

Bones looked at his friend and grinned “He’s right sir, this would allow a crew to sneak past enemy ships without any conflict."

The professor looked outraged, and because Chekov and Bones’ argument disproved his hypothesis in front of the entire class, he snarled “Chekov, Mccoy, Detention."

**Author's Note:**

> There is a very good chance this is not what you’re looking for, Sorry. I did try though. Also, it ended up more Gen than slash, unless you squint really, really, really hard. Sorry.


End file.
